The Angel of InBetween
by Marlikins XI
Summary: ZexionXOC. Jane is special, she can control both the Light and the Dark in the world. She's the only one of her existance. Her memories have been taken from her, but return when her past love comes to take her to where she belongs.


So this is a new series I'm thinking of working on along with a few others. Please tell me what you think, if I should continue or try something different. Your opinions will be greatly appreciated!

**The Angel of In-Between**

_Jane's POV_

Have you ever heard the phase Jane Doe? As in, "I don't know this girls name so I'll call her Jane Doe.". Police officers use that name when they can't identify a female dead body. Well funny thing is, my name is Jane and I also happen to be dead. Well I'm not "technically" dead. I was never a human, I'm just an angel.

An Angel of Darkness is evil, sick, twisted, and scary beautiful. They have blood red eyes like demons and jet black hair. An Angel of Light is good all the time, sweet, innocent, and the typical angel people believe in. They look so angelic with their pure white hair, and their crystal blue eyes. Although I've seen some with emerald green eyes before. Now what do these beings have to do with me?

I'm an Angel of Inbetween, bet you never heard of that. I'm a cross between Darkness and Light and the only of my kind. I got my raven hair from the Darkness and my acid green eyes from the Light.

So I'm pretty much a freak of nature. It's not so bad, but I get lonely at times. It wasn't until I joined a group of people called Nobodies when I found friends. Not only are they my friends, I created them. I thought about them, wrote about them, and one day they came to life somehow. They each have there own personalities, but my favorite was his. I could go on all day about him. Your probably thinking who "he" is. You'll have to figure it out, it's really quite obvious.

Then they turned on me and took away my memories of them. Their excuse was that I was to powerful to be with them right now. Now they've found me and here's my story:

The waves crashed on the shore, the day is beautiful. I glanced over my novel to find a guy not 3 feet from me. A hot guy. He's with some friends of his, a hyper boyish guy, and a guy with flaming red hair. His friends are in the water, he's sitting on the shore reading. I watched as his friends splashed him, soaking him completely. I couldn't help but to giggle softly because he didn't have a towel. He glanced over toward me, his blue gray hair clung to his face.

"Um do you have a towel I can barrow?" he asked. "Yeah sure." I said, grabbing my bag and handing him my spare towel. "Thanks." he said, drying his chest and stomach. He has got a nice body…"Why would you come to the beach without a towel?" I asked. He looked at me again, "I wasn't intending to get wet.". "Well it looks like you did." I said amused. He smiled and I suddenly felt uncomfortable in my bikini. I'm talking to this guy in practically my underwear. That's not awkward at all. "My name is Zexion." he said handing me back the towel.

"I'm Jane. You can keep the towel, you might get wet again." I said. Something in his eyes changed, a look of acknowledgment. It was like something in his mind clicked. "Are you from around here?" he questioned, curious. "I live down the shore." I said, gazing back at the ocean. "How about you? I haven't seen you around here before." I said. "My friends and I were driving through town and they decided to come here." he replied.

His friends got out of the water and began to walk over to us. "Zexion who is this pretty girl?" the boyish one asked. "Jane, this is Demyx and Axel." Zexion introduced. The boys gave the same look of acknowledgement that Zexion did. This confused me further. I think I knew them from somewhere. "Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked. "Not that I know of." answered Axel. Strange.

_Zexion's POV_

Jane, such a nice name. This beauty sitting next to me cannot be the girl responsible for our entire existence. I simply watched as she was introduced to Axel and Demyx. Something in her eyes changed, and I knew she recognized them. Her pale hands ran through her jet black ringlets, sighing.

"I'm sorry this my sound weird, but I know I know you guys from somewhere. Especially you." she said pointing at me. Why me? Surely she'll remember some one like Axel or Demyx more than me. "Me?" I asked. Jane nodded, "Do you mind if I do something?" she asked. "No not at all." I said, Axel and Demyx just stood their awkwardly. With unsteady fingertips, she reached out and touched my hand gently. I looked at her with confusion all over my face, but her face was blank. Suddenly a flash of an image came to my mind, a memory.

~Flashback~

"Zex. There taking me away." Jane said sadly. "What!" I exclaimed. "They told me I have too much power, your Organization isn't ready for it." she explained. I frowned at the news. "And your going to forget about me." she said. "Why would you say that! I will never forget about you I-" I was cut off by Saix coming in and grabbing Jane by the arm. "Time to go." he said in a monotone. "Wait! Zexion there going to erase your memory and mine, but when you find me we'll remember everything and I will come with you. But you have to be the one to find me or else I wouldn't know what's going on. My memories are with you." she rushed, being pulled out the door by that dog. That phrase played over and over again in my head. _My memories are with you._

~End Flashback~

Jane. I found her. My memories are back and now we can finally be together again. It's about time. "Ienzo." Jane whispered, hugging me. I hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. "You remember." I mumbled in her hair. "Of course. Were best friends." she said. Wait what! No! Well I mean we are best friends, but we're in love. How can she not remember that? "Best friends?" I questioned, pulling away looking in her green eyes. "Isn't that right?" she asked. I frowned and sighed, "Yes. That's right." I said, disappointed.

So first chapter. Tell me what you think please! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
